The mass of the toy shark is $4$ kilograms less than a red fox. The mass of the toy shark is $1$ kilogram. What is the mass of the red fox?
Explanation: ${\text{Shark}}+{4}={\text{Red fox}}$ ${1} + {4} =\Box$ The mass of the ${\text{red fox}}$ is ${5}$ kilograms.